Story:Starship Archer/Pria/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp heading to Starbase three-seven-five. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military log Combat Date 51884.1. We're on course for Starbase three-seven-five, after losing Deep Space Nine to the newly formed Dominion/Cardassian Alliance so far we've not had any victories against the Dominion. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin is sitting in the Captain's Chair thinking about what's going on and how they're getting defeated time and time again by the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance forces, while Captain Taylor is in her ready room discussing plans with Starfleet Command and looking over crew reports. MARTIN (Sighs) Helm Status? ENS. CARLSON (Smiles) Same as before sir. MARTIN Refresh my memory please? CARLSON (Helm Officer) We're at warp nine point five, course two-one-six mark nine and on course for Starbase three-seven-five. Just then Sito's console sends out an ALARM. SITO (Off her console) Commander picking up a distress call from sector 387, its a mining ship. Martin tenses up. MARTIN Let's hear it. Sito inputs commands into the console. PRIA (Com Voice) This Captain Pria----I'm caught in a-----need assistance to any Starfleet ships in range I'm-----. MARTIN Ensign alter course, Captain Taylor to the bridge on the double! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer slows to impulse speed as a comet heads towards the sun as the ship approaches it. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Viewer shows the comet heading to the sun as pieces fly from it. MASON A Sun Diver? Ensign Carlson is confused. ENS. CARLSON (Confused) What's a Sun Diver? T'Shar chimes in. T'SHAR A comet that got caught in the gravitational pull of a star, it basically makes a kamikaze dive until it's vaporized by the heat. Sito looks at her console. SITO (Off her console) I've got the mining vessel Captain, enlarging the image now. The viewer enlarges the image of the mining ship on the surface of the comet. TAYLOR (To Mason) Lieutenant Open a channel to that mining ship. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON Channel open Captain. Captain Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Mining ship this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Archer, we're responding to your distress call can you hear me? On the viewer a beautiful woman appears as Lieutenant Mason is star strucked by the sight of her. PRIA (On viewer) I'm Captain Pria Lavesque of the mining ship Horizon Archer thank god you're here I'm in trouble down here. TAYLOR Captain Lavesque what's your life support status? Sparks erupting from the ceiling of her ship. PRIA (On viewer) On-line for now but its getting really hot in here. Taylor looks at Commander Martin. TAYLOR Hang on Captain we're coming to get you. She nods and channel closes. TAYLOR How are we going to get her off that comet? Commander Martin thinks. MARTIN What about our tractor beam. T'Shar chimes in. T'SHAR (Off her console) The vessel is partially embedded in the surface of the comet. The tractor beam could compromise its hull integrity. Then Lieutenant Mason chimes in. MASON What about Phasers? T'SHAR They would have to be precise or we'd end up vaporizing Captain Lavesque and her ship. Then Sito chimes in. SITO And we'd have to be close to do it. Commander Martin chimes in. MARTIN (To Sito) How close? SITO (Sighs) Five hundred meters. Lieutenant Mason walks from his station. MASON Trust me Commander I can do it. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR Let's bring it shields to full power, Ensign Carlson take us in full impulse. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into her console. EXT-SPACE Archer gets close to the comet as the pieces from the comet hit the shields. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxons blare as the ship shakes. ENS. CARLSON We're at five hundred meters Captain! Then Sito's console sends out another alarm. SITO (Shocked) THE COMET'S BREAKING APART! The viewer shows chunks lifting up from the rock. EXT-SPACE A large piece hits the forward shields of the Archer. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) A huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD as the console screens flickering. MASON SHIELDS DOWN TO SEVENTY-FIVE PERCENT! Taylor hangs onto the her arm rest of her Captain's Chair. TAYLOR FIRE! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands from the console and presses the fire button on his console. EXT-SPACE The ventral phaser strip powers up and a orange energy beam lances out and cuts the mining ship free and the tractor beam and keeps the ship from falling further towards the sun. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship stops shuddering. SITO Bringing ship into main shuttlebay now. Captain Taylor leans back into her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Good work Lieutenant (to Carlson) Ensign resume our previous course warp six. ENS. CARLSON Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Archer is at high warp. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson is treating Pria's wounds. DR. CARLSON What the hell were you doing trying to land on a comet? Pria snickers. PRIA (Smiles) Oh, I was returning from a mining expedition in the Matar system, and I encountered a Dominion battle cruiser. Taylor and Martin looks at each other. TAYLOR With the war going on I'm not surprised. PRIA I managed to lose the cruiser, but had to stop somewhere for repairs. TAYLOR (To Pria) At least we were in this sector. PRIA (Nods) Thanks you Captain. Both Taylor and Martin leave the Sickbay. INT-DECK SEVEN CORRIDOR TAYLOR Assign her quarters. MARTIN (Nods) Aye, Captain. INT-GUEST QUARTERS The doors opens. MARTIN (To Pria) Here you go Captain you can relax here as we head to the Starbase three-five-seven. Pria look around. PRIA (Smiles) Thank Commander this will work nicely. Martin leaves the quarters as Pria taps on a device. PRIA (Into device) I'm in standby. (End of Act One, Fade out)